


Let's Make Music Together

by taitofan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Magic, Reunions, Romance, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: In his youth, Natsume met a boy named Jiro, and they made a promise to meet again one day.  Years later, Natsume makes an impulsive decision that will reunite them and prove that music and magic can bring people together.(Rating to go up and tags to be added as story progresses)





	Let's Make Music Together

**Author's Note:**

> So honestly, JiroNatsu started as a "oh they'd be pretty together" but ended up "omg I ship this so hard they'd be so good together!" My twitter followers thought I should write about them in the Enstars universe (and since I'm one for happier settings, I agreed) so here we are! I hope I do the Enstars boys justice! The HypMic stuff with mostly involve the Yamada bros, but some others might pop up too!
> 
> And the rating WILL go up eventually. I'll tag things as they become appropriate.

Natsume looked all around for any sign that he’d been followed.  No sign of his mother or the people from the studio…  _ Good _ .  He sighed in relief and carefully made his way down the street, his hands clutching the skirt of his dress tightly.  He wished he could take it off, hating the way he looked in it, but if he didn’t want to get caught right away and get dragged back to the studio and lectured for sneaking off, he supposed he couldn’t exactly go around naked.

He felt bad for leaving without permission, but he couldn’t stand hearing all of the people around him calling him a girl, and it had been happening  _ all day long _ .  His parents knew he was a boy, and they’d told him he didn’t have to do this if it made him uncomfortable, but he knew it helped his mother so he just  _ had  _ to!  He didn’t want to let anyone down just because he didn’t want people thinking he was a girl.  He wasn’t and he knew it! Everyone was just stupid!

Between the dance school and his mother’s clients and even random people on the streets, everyone thought he was a girl and it frustrated him to no end.  How come no one but his parents believed him? They assured him people would know better once he got older, but he didn’t want to wait that long. He wanted people to take him seriously  _ now _ !

“Hey, watch out!”

Natsume jumped at the sudden yell, stopping just before he walked into a big muddy puddle.    While it wouldn’t have bothered him much if his stockings and pink mary janes got muddy, he definitely didn’t want to walk around with a wet muddy foot either.  He took a step back and looked around, not seeing a single soul. Was it a ghost? Well, he  _ was  _ a witch, so he needed to be friends with this ghost, obviously.  Maybe it was a ghost his mother had spoken to!

“Where are you, Mr  _ Ghost _ ?  Come out here and talk to  _ me _ !”  Looking around again, Natsume frowned.  Still no answer… “Come out now or I’ll put a curse on  _ you _ !”

He heard a little squeak before a head poked out from behind an alleyway wall, a mess of black hair and a pretty green eye visible.  Natsume watched as a boy who looked to be his age stepped out, letting him see that the boy’s other eye was the same golden hue as his own.  His clothes were a bit dirty from playing and he had two little beauty marks on his face, one under the green eye and the other further down beneath the corner of his mouth.  He was…

Natsume felt his cheeks heat up a little as he realized that this boy was really cute.

“...I’m not a ghost.  I’m a kid like you.” He stared down at his dusty sneakers, his face even redder than Natsume’s own.  “I just didn’t want you getting all wet is all…”

“Um,  _ thanks… _ ”  Natsume wasn’t exactly sure what feeling was coursing through his veins; he felt a lot more different than when his classmates helped him.  He never wanted to thank  _ them _ ; in fact, it embarrassed him to think he needed help with anything.  He was a witch—well, alright,  _ in training _ —so he shouldn’t need to rely on anyone!  And yet… “What’s your  _ name _ ?”

The boy’s flustered face finally raised, but he still didn’t look Natsume in the eyes as he mumbled, “I’m Jiro.”

Only slightly being taken aback by Jiro only supplying his first name, Natsume smiled a little and gave him a nod.  “I’m Natsume, and I’m a  _ witch _ .  One day I’ll be an expert fortune teller just like my  _ mommy _ !”

Most children, upon hearing that, called him weird, but Jiro’s eyes only lit up.  They were big and bright and Natsume had the odd feeling he could look at them forever and not ever want to look away.  Without hesitation, Jiro bounded up to him, bouncing on his feet in excitement. All Natsume could think of was an eager puppy looking to be pet.

“Really?  That’s so cool!  What kind of magic can you do?”

“I’m…  I’m still  _ learning _ .”  His face heated up again, but he relaxed when he saw that Jiro didn’t look judgemental of the answer.  “But I’ll curse anyone who dares call me a  _ girl _ !”

If Jiro was surprised to learn Natsume was in fact  _ not  _ a girl, he didn’t look it, merely nodding in apparent understanding, a little frown on his face.  “I hate that… Some of the kids in the orphanage are such jerks…” Orphanage...? Natsume quickly decided he didn’t need to ask about that and make Jiro feel sad.  “But my big bro always beats them up when they say I’m a dumb girl, so it’s okay! My brothers are the only ones who matter!”

Slowly, a bright smile formed on Natsume’s face.  Jiro was like him! Natsume wasn’t the only boy like him after all!

“ _ Well… _  I know you’re a boy, so now my opinion counts  _ too _ !”

Natsume loved the way Jiro’s face showed his joy so clearly, how his emotions were so open and honest.  It was so unlike himself, and for some reason he couldn’t quite explain, it didn’t irritate him like it often did with others.  Maybe because they had something in common? Maybe because Jiro had helped him and never teased him about the dress or how he talked?  Maybe even because he was really,  _ really  _ cute…?

No, he thought, not that last one,  _ no way _ .

“Yeah!  And then mine does too, right?  You’re  _ definitely  _ a boy!  A cute one in a cute dress!”  Natsume opened his mouth, but nothing came out.  Cute. Jiro called him  _ cute _ .  And not a cute girl, but a cute  _ boy _ , and that made all the difference in the world.  “And when you can do lots of magic, you gotta show me, ‘kay?”

Jiro stuck out his hand, his pinky finger stretched out.  Natsume stared at it for a moment before slowly reaching out and hooking it with his own, feeling his skin tingle as Jiro shook their hands up and down.  Maybe this wasn’t magic, but Natsume swore he could feel an unbreakable promise being made.

“...Of course, it’s a  _ deal _ .  One day, we’ll meet again and I’ll show you all the magic I  _ know _ .”

The world seemed to haze as Natsume heard his name being called with that horrible diminutive he loathed, and he could vaguely hear Jiro telling him that he had to go back to the orphanage anyway but they’d definitely meet again!  After all, they’d made a vow!

And try as Natsume might, he was unable to change the outcome of their meeting so many years ago, just as he was unable to stop from awakening from his dream of the past.  Groggily, he glared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, noting by the lack of light that it was still much too early to get up. Honestly, all he wanted was to be back in the dream, to make his younger self ask Jiro for his surname or anything else that might help him locate the boy from his childhood.  God, he couldn’t even remember where he’d been back then, and he’d yet to find a spell to locate him. And he had a feeling that his recurring dream wasn’t going anywhere until he kept his vow…

_ I want to see him _ , Natsume thought, his mind trying to guess what Jiro looked like now that they were seventeen.  Did he grow tall? Did he make good grades? Was he still in the orphanage? Did people stop calling him a girl?  Natsume didn’t know, but despite knowing how stupid it was to want to see him again when Jiro probably didn’t even remember him…   _ He did _ .  He wanted to see Jiro, to show him how far he’d come.  As a witch. As an idol. As a  _ man _ .

With an aggravated sigh, he turned onto his side and curled up until his alarm woke him.  There was a live that day that he needed to be rested for. If nothing else, at least he knew that he couldn’t let Switch down.  His music and magic meant more than some silly childhood infatuation!

...And he was able to keep that thought up right until he and his unit mates were putting the final touches on their outfits, when Sora and Tsumugi both approached him with concerned looks on their faces.  Natsume felt himself tense up, though he forced a smile onto his face as he focused his attention on Sora.

“What’s seems to be the  _ matter _ , Sora?  Is everything  _ alright _ ?”

“Master…  Senpai and Sora noticed you’re kinda distracted lately!  Are you feeling alright? Your color is  _ really  _ bright red too!”  Natsume was glad, for Sora’s sake, that he didn’t try to offer any explanations for why that might be.  “If you’re sick, you can tell us!”

“Yes, if you’re sick and you feel you might mess up the performance and hurt yourself, you—”  Tsumugi cut off as Natsume fixed him with a sharp glare. “Th-That’s not how I meant it! We just don’t want you getting hurt or collapsing or something!”

Natsume wasn’t going to admit that he hadn’t been sleeping well, constantly having the same dream he’d wake up from and hardly getting any sleep afterwards.  He was fine! He could do this no problem! And while Tsumugi and Sora didn’t look convinced, they accepted it.

Switch took the stage, putting all of their practice to use, giving a show that put a smile on everyone’s faces.  Natsume kept it together, his singing and dancing flawless. In fact, it wasn’t until the very end, as the crowd cheered, that the thought hit him.

Could Jiro be in the audience?  Could he have heard of him? Seen him on tv?  On a magazine cover? Could Jiro know of him and not try to contact him because he thought  _ Natsume  _ forgot  _ him… _ ?

Before he realized what he was doing, he gripped his mic hard, walking to the end of the stage and threw his other arm out in a sweeping motion.

“Jiro, if you’re out there, I’m waiting for you!  I want to keep our promise! I want to see you again!”

The audience slowly quieted down, though murmurs spread throughout the crowd.  Realization washed over him like a breaking wave, making his face burn hotter than he could ever remember.  Quickly, he turned on his heel and ran offstage, shoving the microphone into Tsumugi’s hands. He couldn’t believe he’d just done that!  What was wrong with him? The questions he was going to get… He wasn’t sure he could handle that. He couldn’t explain to anyone why he felt such a connection to a boy he’d met as a child.  That would lead to other things he didn’t want anyone to know. Things he covered up with spells and potions to trick other’s senses. No one at school knew, and he wanted to keep it that way.

“Master, are you okay?”

“Hey, what was that?”

Natsume’s hands curled into fists at his side, and he blinked his stinging eyes rapidly before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

“...I’m  _ fine _ .  It was a joke, that’s  _ all _ .”

“...I don’t believe you.”  Tsumugi frowned, concern clearly visible in his eyes.  “You dropped your speech quirk even. You were serious about wanting to see this Jiro guy.”

Innocently, Sora cocked his head to the side and asked, “Is he the reason Master is a new color?”

Natsume took a deep breath, though it did little to sooth his nerves.  They didn’t seem disgusted or anything, which was good. After all, he’d never told them he was into both girls  _ and  _ guys before either.  Not that he was into Jiro or anything!  He’d just thought he was cute as a kid! Totally different!

“...It doesn’t matter either  _ way _ .  It’s not like he was in the audience, so he’ll never hear  _ that… _ ”

Sora and Tsumugi shared a glance, and immediately Natsume knew he wasn’t going to like what he was about to hear.  At all.

“Did Master forget that Switch’s live was being broadcast?”

If a few light bulbs spontaneously popped in the dressing room, well, Natsume would later swear he had  _ nothing  _ to do with it.

\---

In the same moment Natsume gave his plea, three sets of heterochromatic eyes stared at the screen in various states of disbelief.  After several long moments of silence, Jiro jumped up from the couch and pointed to Saburo with a triumphant smirk on his face.

“I told you, you brat!  I  _ told  _ you I know Natsume!”  While his younger brother looked completely flabbergasted, Jiro turned to Ichiro, not caring if the stars in his eyes were utterly transparent.  “See big bro? It wasn’t a dream! He wants to see me and show me his magic!”

Ichiro looked thoughtful, glancing between the tv—where Sora stole the mic from Tsumugi and thanked the audience for their smiles—and Jiro.  After a moment, he chuckled and nodded. “Well it  _ would  _ be a pretty big coincidence if he meant another Jiro, so…”

“So I can go?”

“...Four hours is a long train ride, but if you both want to see each other—”

Jiro was up and hugging his brother tightly before Ichiro even finished.  He’d known, he’d just known! Everyone said he was crazy or dreaming but he’d known the moment he saw Switch on a magazine cover that it was the same Natsume he’d met so many years ago.  They’d made a promise, and even being an idol hadn’t stopped Natsume from wanting to fulfil it.

“At least maybe now you’ll stop buying all the magazines he’s on and jerking—”

“Shut up, you brat!”

“Well it’s not like you can even read the articles!  What  _ else  _ are you doing with those pictures?”

“Guys, stop fighting!”

There was never a dull day in the Yamada household, and Jiro had a feeling things were only going to get more interesting from there on out.


End file.
